


5+1 раз, когда Шерлок показал свои крылья

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Wingfic, Winglock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок мог на пальцах одной руки сосчитать, сколько раз он показывал кому-то свои крылья, но самым значимым был тот раз, когда их увидел Джон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1 раз, когда Шерлок показал свои крылья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5+1 Times Sherlock Let Someone See His Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730408) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> Фанфик переведён на пятилетний юбилей сообщества (и фандома) по "Шерлоку BBC".  
> Спасибо Sybellin за вычитку перевода.  
> Герои, вовлеченные в сексуальные сцены, являются совершеннолетними.

Шерлок мог на пальцах одной руки сосчитать, сколько раз он показывал кому-то свои крылья.  
  


* * *

  
Первый раз это случилось, когда он был очень маленьким, а его крылья – едва заметными бугорками, появившимися на лопатках. По соседству гостил один мальчик – он был где-то на год или два старше Шерлока, но не настолько взрослым, чтобы чувствовать необходимость обмениваться именами или спрашивать разрешения у родителей, и однажды они целый день безрассудно бродили по лесам и гуляли вдоль реки. Шерлок должен был спать в это время, но он улизнул от няни, когда та задремала. Они провели вместе волшебные три часа, пока Шерлока не хватились.  
  
Мальчик был энергичным, жизнерадостным и любознательным, он знал массу интересных вещей о природе. Шерлок с восторгом слушал, как мальчик без передышки делился всем, что знал, как умеют это делать только шестилетние дети, и просто не мог удержаться. Ему хотелось впечатлить мальчика, хотелось стать центром этого невероятного вихря внимания и энергии. Поэтому Шерлок стянул с себя рубашку, повернулся спиной и показал свои коротенькие крылья.  
  
\- Вот это да!  
  
Мальчик изумлённо смотрел на них с благоговейным трепетом, а потом протянул палец и дотронулся до кончиков пушистых перьев. Оперение Шерлока ещё не приобрело постоянную взрослую окраску, и перья мерцали и сминались от прикосновения, светло-серый цвет темнел и превращался в ржаво-красный, пока Шерлок пытался привыкнуть к тому, что кто-то другой видит и трогает эту деликатную часть его тела. Его крылья были необыкновенно чувствительны, но, кажется, мальчик понимал это и мягко гладил кромку крыла одним пальцем.  
  
Он не стал спрашивать, как это возможно, потому что они оба были детьми с богатым воображением, которые не задаются такими вопросами. И он не назвал Шерлока фриком. Полным восторга голосом мальчик сказал, что Шерлок потрясающий, и Шерлок долгие годы держал в памяти это единственное слово.  
  


* * *

  
Вторым был его отец. Это произошло через несколько недель после первого раза (за который Шерлока и его няню сурово наказали), и отец был как всегда пьян уже в два часа дня.  
  
\- Можно посмотреть на твои крылья? – спросил его Шерлок.  
  
Это был совершенно естественный вопрос, учитывая, что собственные крылья Шерлока всё ещё находились в промежуточной стадии, и некоторые перья на них были пышными и сильными, а другие – тоненькими, скрученными и хрупкими. Шерлока распирало от любопытства, и ему хотелось узнать, как выглядят крылья у других.  
  
Отец выругался и что-то проворчал. Обычно он так и отвечал ему, поэтому Шерлок не слишком удивился. Но в этот раз вопрос был очень важным, поэтому Шерлок только ненадолго замешкался, а потом скинул свою маленькую рубашку, сделал вдох, и с лёгким хлопком расправил крылья.  
  
\- Кажется, я скоро полиняю, – предположил Шерлок.  
  
Пух всегда оставался серым, но пробивающиеся наружу взрослые перья были смесью коричневых, бронзовых и жёлто-красных цветов и меняли оттенки, когда Шерлок смотрел на них.  
  
Его отец несколько секунд неподвижно стоял на месте и глядел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Потом он рванулся вперёд и ладонью ударил Шерлока по лицу, а обутой в ботинок ногой пнул в чувствительный участок, откуда росли его крылья.  
  
\- Почему с тобой вечно всё не так, фрик? – резко спросил он. Последовал ещё один удар, от которого Шерлоку удалось уклониться. – Мне нужно продать тебя в цирк. Ты ведь даже не человек, да? Господи. Твоя мать – чёртова шлюха, потому что моим ты точно быть не можешь. Убирайся отсюда!  
  
Шерлок с трудом спрятал крылья и, пытаясь сдержать слёзы, едва дошёл до комнаты, где, наконец, разрыдался. Долгое время он лежал в кровати на животе, мечтая быть кем-то другим. Кем-то обычным. Чтобы отец не называл его фриком. Он расправил крылья и укрылся ими, защищая свою обнажённую спину от холода, царившего в комнате. Обернувшись, он смог разглядеть, что несколько перьев помялось, а в том месте, куда его пнул отец, оперение стало чёрным от боли, но ничего сломано не было.  
  
\- Значит, это правда.  
  
Шерлок резко повернул голову и увидел, что в дверях стоит Майкрофт – на его лице отражалось сочувствие.  
  
\- Уходи, - проворчал Шерлок.  
  
\- Отец сказал, что у тебя как-то получилось отрастить крылья. Я решил, что у него просто пьяные галлюцинации, но… ведь это точно не костюм.  
  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
\- А они… тебе нужна аптечка?  
  
Шерлок сел и теперь как следует посмотрел на брата. Потом снова покачал головой. Майкрофт подошёл к нему и сел рядом на кровать, достаточно близко, чтобы он смог дотронуться до Шерлока, но всё же на разумном расстоянии на случай, если Шерлок этого не хочет. Майкрофт закрыл глаза и сложил руки на коленях.  
  
\- Иногда отличаться от других – это хорошо, – наконец сказал он, когда стало ясно, что Шерлок больше не намерен делиться с ним информацией. – Люди, они… нет никакого проку волноваться о том, что они думают. Даже если это мама и папа.  
  
\- И ты?  
  
Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул:  
  
\- Я всегда буду защищать тебя, всегда буду за тобой присматривать, но да, даже если это я. И мне было бы намного проще, если бы ты был более… обычным.  
  
\- Я не знал, что у него нет крыльев, – без особого энтузиазма возразил Шерлок, потому что, на самом деле, он знал. Даже без подтверждения отца он догадывался, что не похож на других. – И, вообще-то, я не просил, чтобы они у меня росли.  
  
\- Знаю, – грустно улыбнулся Майкрофт. – Ты другой и никогда не будешь как все. Не только из-за крыльев – ты Холмс. Я тоже другой. Но прочие люди… они борются со всем необычным, Шерлок. Они будут издеваться над тобой. Прячь свои крылья, прячь свои способности. Только так можно выжить.  
  


* * *

  
Шерлок, в конце концов, смирился с первым, но так и не смог смириться со вторым. В общем-то, у него никогда это и не получалось, ведь притворяться нормальным значило быть скучным. Свои крылья Шерлок расправлял, только когда уже больше не мог терпеть, и только если он был в своей спальне или в тайном убежище на чердаке школьной капеллы. Все считали, что дверь туда была заперта много лет назад, и никто не подозревал, что худенький мальчик мог пролезть внутрь через вентиляционное отверстие. Чердак был настоящим музеем школьного прошлого – сломанная мебель, стопки старых бумаг, одеяния для хора, которые никто не носил по меньшей мере два поколения. А в центре всего этого было великолепное открытое пространство, где Шерлок мог снять с себя рубашку и как можно шире расправить крылья. Когда он достиг половой зрелости, они выросли до восьми футов и трёх дюймов в длину* (Шерлок измерял их каждые шесть месяцев). Окраска зависела от его настроения: насколько он знал, в спокойном состоянии перья были светло-серого цвета, но если ему было больно или обидно, они темнели и тускнели, а когда Шерлок чувствовал радость или восторг, перья оживали и светились, почти как перламутр. Крылья по-прежнему были тайной, но они принадлежали ему и были потрясающими – только это и имело значение.  
  


* * *

  
Крылья оставались в секрете, пока Шерлок не открыл для себя наркотики. Тогда он учился на первом курсе университета, а Виктор Тревор казался ему самым интересным человеком, которого он когда-либо встречал. Виктор познакомил Шерлока с вечерами в пабах, сексом и химическими препаратами, непредсказуемо изменяющими разум. Они никогда не были с ним «друзьями» в том смысле, какой вкладывал в это слово Виктор, но всё же регулярно трахались. Виктор не потешался над Шерлоком, как остальные, если только не принимать во внимание его редкие грубоватые реплики, но Шерлок пытался убедить себя, что это было простым поддразниванием.  
  
Однажды они оба были под кайфом и валялись на кровати. Виктор лениво облизал соски Шерлока, а потом перевернулся на спину и вздохнул:  
  
\- Скучно.  
  
\- Обычно это мои слова, – пробормотал Шерлок.  
  
\- От тебя и набрался.  
  
_Возможно._  
  
\- Хочешь трахнуть меня?  
  
Это всегда помогало справиться с плохим настроением Виктора.  
  
Но тот только хмыкнул и махнул рукой в воздухе.  
  
\- Хочу что-нибудь новенькое, – заявил он. – Расскажи мне что-нибудь новое о себе, Шерлок. В чём ты никогда не признался, если бы был трезвым.  
  
Ситуация казалась подходящей, к тому же Шерлок сейчас плохо соображал, и они оба и так уже были раздеты. Шерлок вдруг подумал, что его чувствительным крыльям будет лучше, если он, находясь под кайфом, выпустит их на свободу.  
  
\- Ладно, но я уже давно так не делал.  
  
\- Что не делал?  
  
Виктор перекатился на живот и приподнялся на локтях, с любопытством смотря на Шерлока.  
  
\- … Это.  
  
Шерлок сделал вдох и изо всех сил сосредоточился, насколько только позволял ему заторможенный препаратами мозг. Раздался тихий хлопок, и над ними неторопливо развернулись его крылья.  
  
\- … что за хрень? – выдохнул Виктор, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
\- Я всегда их прячу. Но они очень чувствительны, наверно, можно назвать их эрогенной зоной, не знаю. Никто не трогал их с четырёх лет.  
  
\- Можно мне?  
  
Виктор замер, занеся руку в нескольких дюймах от крыльев, пока Шерлок не кивнул. Он опустил ладонь на кромку правого крыла, и Шерлок задрожал всем телом.  
  
\- О, они действительно чувствительные, – сказал Виктор, оценивающе разглядывая крылья. – Или это из-за того, что ты обдолбан. Боже. Ты когда-нибудь дрочил с ними?  
  
Шерлок удивлённо моргнул и попытался саркастично приподнять бровь, но мысли по-прежнему путались, и его реакция была медленнее, чем обычно.  
  
\- Я даже не представляю, как это можно сделать.  
  
\- Ну, не знаю, – сказал Виктор, гладя поверхность крыла, – в этот раз он надавил сильнее, и дыхание Шерлока участилось, несмотря на то что до его члена даже не дотрагивались. – Господи, они мягкие. Не против, если я подрочу с ними?  
  
\- Как…  
  
\- А вот так.  
  
Виктор встал на колени и резко развернул Шерлока за плечи лицом к спинке кровати.  
  
\- Если хочешь, можешь тоже себя трогать.  
  
Шерлок потянулся было к своему члену, но тут Виктор изо всей силы дёрнул за его маховые перья и стал сгибать оба крыла под опасными углами, пытаясь засунуть свой пенис между ними. Скорее всего, трения было недостаточно, но Виктора всегда больше всего заводило, когда Шерлок испытывал неприятные ощущения, а Шерлок сейчас заметно вздрагивал от боли, пока Виктор толкался о него.  
  
\- Давай, трогай себя.  
  
\- Я... мне больно, пожалуйста...  
  
\- О боже, да, – заурчал Виктор. – Проси меня.  
  
\- Чёрт.  
  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и попытался податься немного назад, попытался увернуться, чтобы не было так адски больно, но Виктор ещё сильнее схватил пригоршню перьев и стал тереться о них своим членом.  
  
\- А я думал, что будет щекотно, - сказал он низким голосом. – Боже, ты действительно фрик. Господи.  
  
\- Виктор...  
  
\- О, хватит ныть. Ещё одну минуту.  
  
Он стал быстрее двигать бёдрами и дёргать так, что Шерлок неловко прогнулся назад, стараясь сдержать рыдания, потому что хватка Виктора была очень болезненной. Прерывистое дыхание Шерлока раззадорило Виктора ещё сильнее, он со стоном кончил, выплеснулся прямо на тёмно-серые перья (до этого они были яркого кремового цвета) и вытер липкие руки о покровное оперение, после чего откатился от Шерлока с недовольным возгласом.  
  
\- Чёрт, вот это чума.  
  
Шерлок, не двигаясь, стоял на коленях, его крылья излучали ноющую боль, отдающую во всё тело. Он больше не был возбуждён, зато теперь у него всё болело, хотя дёргали его только за крылья.  
  
Виктор заметил это и закатил глаза:  
  
\- Ну в самом деле, Шерл! Это было здорово, но не совсем то, чего я ждал. Я думал, ты... чёрт, не знаю. Признаешься, что как-то стянул пачку сигарет или ещё что.  
  
\- Ты и так это знал.  
  
\- Да, вот я и говорю, или ещё что. У тебя... чёрт. У тебя настоящие крылья. Прикреплены прямо к телу.  
  
\- Только когда я сам этого хочу, остальное время они просто...  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами, которые всё ещё болели. Он надолго задержал дыхание, закрыл глаза, и крылья исчезли.  
  
\- Чёрт. Знаешь, временами ты очень странный чувак.  
  
Шерлок знал. Все напоминали ему об этом. Он отвернулся и стал искать штаны. Наркотики всё равно уже прекратили своё действие.  
  


* * *

  
В бассейне, как обычно, воняло хлоркой и сыростью. Сердце Шерлока остановилось, когда он услышал голос Джона:  
  
\- Вот это поворот, правда, Шерлок?  
  
И даже когда первоначальное потрясение оттого, что Джон может быть причастен, ослабло (он не поверил в это, но его мозг словно отключился, пытаясь осмыслить этот парадокс), Шерлок всё ещё не мог ясно соображать, пока к нему, хихикая, не вышел Мориарти.  
  
\- У кого-то есть тайна, – заявил он певучим голосом.  
  
Шерлок взглянул на Джона и потом отвёл взгляд. Его страстное увлечение армейским доктором не было секретом – с тем же успехом можно было попытаться накинуть парусину на огромную светящуюся неоновую вывеску – всё было ясно, правда? Они оба вскользь касались этой темы, но избегали говорить напрямую, а Джон подозрительно часто ходил на свидания с женщинами, когда расписание ему это позволяло. Если он таким образом не пытался оттолкнуть Шерлока, то тогда Шерлок не знал, зачем он это делал. Мориарти окинул его взглядом и снова захихикал.  
  
\- Если тебе не сложно, – вмешался Джон, – в этой куртке довольно жарко, и она даже тяжелее того барахла, которое мне приходилось таскать в Кандагаре. Можешь сразу перейти к той части, где ты скажешь, как ты умён, немного поиздеваешься над Шерлоком, а потом отпустишь нас, чтобы мы снова могли на тебя охотиться? Потому что Шерлок прошлой ночью не давал мне спать своим четырёхчасовым скрипичным «концертом», я устал и предпочёл бы не стоять здесь долго, раз тебе и так всё равно.  
  
Мориарти широко улыбнулся, как будто Джон сказал что-то невероятно умное:  
  
\- Он смелый щеночек, правда? – прощебетал он, игриво сжав подбородок Джона. – Понимаю, почему он тебе нравится, но ведь люди часто привязываются к своим питомцам, да?  
  
_Хватит._  
  
\- У меня есть флешка – тебе ведь она нужна, так? – Шерлок вытащил её из кармана и поднял вверх, чтобы Мориарти было видно. – Военные планы в обмен на Джона?  
  
\- О, нет-нет-нет, – лицо Мориарти разочарованно вытянулось. – Всё так хорошо начиналось, а теперь стало так СКУЧНО! Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, Шерлок.  
  
\- Тогда что? – спросил Шерлок. Он пытался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, но не спускал глаз с Джона и вздрогнул, когда на груди у того появились три точки от лазерного прицела.  
  
\- Другую тайну, – настаивал Мориарти. – Ту, которую ты открыл общительному маленькому мальчику, когда тебе было четыре года, а потом своему бойфренду в университете. Ты знаешь, о чём я.  
  
В голове Шерлока была звенящая пустота, но он постарался как можно правдоподобнее изобразить безразличие.  
  
\- У меня не было бойфренда в университете, – машинально возразил он.  
  
Мориарти закатил глаза, в совершенстве подражая Шерлоку.  
  
\- А Виктор Тревор, который трахал тебя, пока ты его не бросил? Его сложно было заткнуть, а ещё он постоянно ныл и что-то просил? Помнишь его? Не буду тебя обвинять, если нет: в нём не было ничего особо интересного. Я бы его даже слушать не стал, если бы он не рассказал о твоих крыльях.  
  
Джон нахмурился и искоса посмотрел на Мориарти, а потом на Шерлока, словно у того должен был быть какой-то план, но Шерлок никак не был готов к такому повороту. _Откуда он мог это узнать..._  
  
\- Крылья? – повторил Джон.  
  
Мориарти запрокинул голову и расхохотался.  
  
\- О, это чудесно! Он действительно не знал? Что, ты готов был показать их Виктору, но не своему сожителю? – Мориарти наклонил голову набок, и внезапно точки на груди Джона разделились – одна осталась над сердцем, одна поднялась ко лбу, и одна опустилась к паху. – Тогда мы сейчас все развлечёмся. Ну, давай, покажи парню на что ты способен.  
  
Шерлок прикусил губу:  
  
\- Джон...  
  
\- Чтобы он ни требовал, сделай это, - тихо сказал Джон. – Не волнуйся о том, что я могу подумать.  
  
Точка на лбу Джона слегка покачнулась, как будто кто-то на расстоянии ткнул его стволом оружия.  
  
_Ладно._ Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох и стал расстёгивать рубашку. Джон следил за его пальцами взглядом, но с места не сдвинулся. Шерлок стянул рубашку, как можно аккуратнее сложил её и осторожно опустил на сухой кафель у своих ног. Мориарти безумно скалился, комично широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
_Хлоп._ Шерлок выпрямился, как струна, и развернул крылья на все полные восемь футов три дюйма. Он не в силах был взглянуть на Джона, не смог бы вынести выражение лица своего лучшего друга, когда тот узнал, каким фриком в действительности был Шерлок, но то, как удивление Мориарти сменилось ликованием, он заметил. Тот радостно захлопал в ладоши и принялся беспорядочно подпрыгивать.  
  
\- Ооо, они просто великолепны! Хочу потрогать их – ты же дашь их потрогать?  
  
Он многозначительно посмотрел в сторону затемнённого второго этажа, где, скорее всего, сидели его снайперы.  
  
Значит, это и было целью Мориарти. Завладеть единственной тайной Шерлока, которую он скрывал всю свою жизнь, и осквернить её. Шерлок опустил взгляд на пол и молча кивнул.  
  
Мориарти прыгнул к нему. Его первое прикосновение было на удивление мягким – долгое поглаживание от плеча до кончика крыла – но потом он схватил горсть маховых перьев и резко дёрнул. Два пера остались в его руке, остальные хоть и помялись, но были на своём месте. Шерлок замер и сквозь зубы втянул в себя воздух – было по-настоящему больно – но он твёрдо решил не издавать ни звука. Со стороны Джона раздался приглушенный возглас, но Шерлок не смог бы повернуться к нему, даже если бы ему хотелось – рука Мориарти по самые костяшки погрузилась в его оперение.  
  
\- Он клялся, что они мягкие, – шептал Мориарти. – Я решил, что он просто плохо помнит.  
  
Где-то в стороне от него пошевелился Джон:  
  
\- Шерлок...  
  
\- ТИХО! – рявкнул Мориарти. И тут же дёрнул за другие перья. – Ты просто приманка, доктор. Больше ты мне ни к чему.  
  
Шерлок, помимо воли, дёрнул головой.  
  
\- Нет...  
  
\- Ты тоже, – огрызнулся Мориарти. – Кажется, мне придётся объяснить для некоторых несообразительных учеников: твоя зверюшка полезна мне, только когда молчит. Поверь, ты не захочешь увидеть «Винчестер Магнум .300» в роли ошейника от лая. А ты сейчас встанешь на колени – да, сейчас – и будешь смирно стоять, пока я не выщипаю все до единого перья из твоих прекрасных крыльев. Это моя цена за молчание и за то, чтобы я не сделал из твоего очаровательного бойфренда доску для криббеджа. Я подумал и решил, что хочу набить из них подушку. Пух Шерлока. Трудно найти что-то более уникальное, как ты думаешь?  
  
_Надеюсь, у тебя будет на меня аллергия._ Шерлок медленно опустился на колени, наклонив голову и не спуская взгляда со скользкой кафельной плитки на полу. Мориарти довольно рассмеялся и схватил Шерлока за волосы, чтобы обездвижить его, пока он ощипывал дальние маховые перья на правом крыле. Он работал без какой-либо системы, вытягивая то одно перо здесь, то целую горсть там, и ронял их на пол, как мусор. Шерлок сдерживал дыхание вопреки боли и морщился, не желая доставлять Мориарти удовольствие, показав, насколько это больно, когда тебя ощипывают заживо. Глаза щипало от слёз, но если бы он их вытер, Мориарти бы понял, что они появились именно из-за него. Когда слёзы стали течь по щекам, Шерлок оставил их без внимания.  
  
Если бы он не ждал каких-то действий от Джона, то мог бы пропустить этот незаметный сигнал – быстрый взгляд, который Джон бросил на второй этаж, а потом снова на него. Никто бы другой не догадался, что он означает, но никто другой и не имел чести жить с Джоном Уотсоном. Шерлок едва заметно кивнул.  
  
И затем они оба рванулись с места, будто заранее всё продумали, а Шерлок не рассчитывал только на то, что Джон побежит, как только ему представится возможность. У Шерлока ещё оставалось достаточно перьев, чтобы они могли послужить прикрытием, он встал на ноги, резко ударив Мориарти локтем в живот, и стал яростно бить крыльями. Повреждённые мышцы обожгло огнём. Мориарти за его спиной вскрикнул от удивления и боли, но в данный момент Шерлока занимало только то, что его левое крыло находилось между снайперами и Джоном: красные точки исчезли с его тела. Джон сбросил с себя парку с бомбой, раздался всплеск, когда снаряжение полетело в бассейн, и теперь Джон, так же как и Шерлок, был наполовину раздет. Шерлок впервые увидел шрам Джона вблизи, но рассматривать его сейчас не было времени, так как люди Мориарти уже нацеливали своё оружие на спину Шерлока, и ему нужно было продолжать махать крыльями, бить ими, чтобы они не смогли сделать точный выстрел…  
  
\- Шерлок. _Шерлок._ Пожалуйста, ты можешь уже перестать. Ты ещё больше поранишься.  
  
Джон шагнул к нему навстречу и обхватил лицо Шерлока своими ладонями.  
  
\- Они ушли, но нам нужно торопиться: не уверен, что они не вернутся.  
  
О. Шерлок прекратил бешено бить и размахивать крыльями, чтобы прислушаться – и действительно, единственным звуком было его тяжёлое дыхание. Мориарти исчез, как и (по-видимому) его снайперы. Глаза Джона были необычайно синие - тёмно-синего цвета в центре, переходящего в карий по краю радужки – но в них не было осуждения, только привычная смесь проницательности и уверенности, так характерных для капитана Уотсона в сложных ситуациях. Шерлок облизал губы и судорожно сглотнул.  
  
\- Торопиться. Хорошо.  
  
\- А ты… – Джон дёрнул головой в сторону крыла Шерлока, которое было повреждено сильнее. – Можешь убрать их? Только на время? Когда вернёмся в квартиру, я займусь ими как следует.  
  
\- Тебе не… необязательно, - запинаясь, произнёс Шерлок (и когда это он начал запинаться?).  
  
Он задержал дыхание, пытаясь унять сердцебиение, и после нескольких секунд почувствовал знакомую лёгкость в плечевых мышцах, означающую, что крылья исчезли.  
  
\- Я всё равно посмотрю.  
  
Джон сжал губы, словно пытаясь мрачно улыбнуться, а потом взял Шерлока за руку и потянул к выходу.  
  


* * *

  
Оказалось, из-за того, что они с Джоном разгуливали полураздетыми, чудесное умение Шерлока вызывать кэбы дало сбой. В результате домой они отправились пешком, Джон махал камерам слежения, когда они проходили мимо, а Шерлок показывал средний палец. Майкрофт наверняка уже был в курсе произошедшего, но даже если он не знал, что с ними случилось, то ему точно было известно, где они находятся, но либо он не мог им помочь, либо просто не считал нужным вмешиваться. Шерлок всё ещё чувствовал боль – физическую и эмоциональную, ему казалось, что Джон к этому времени уже должен был с опаской коситься на него. Но этого не происходило, и Шерлок не понимал, как это объяснить.  
  
Джон открыл для него дверь и попытался, насколько это можно было сделать за несколько минут, расчистить гостиную от хлама. Шерлок кое-как сложил несколько газет, но в основном он не спускал глаз с Джона, готовясь к неизбежному. Но ничего не последовало.  
  
\- Ну, ладно, - Джон остановился в середине расчищенного пространства и, наконец, посмотрел на Шерлока. – Сначала парацетамол, или ты хочешь, чтобы я просто обработал то, что смогу?  
  
Шерлок заморгал.  
  
Джон подождал его ответа, потом кивнул и направился в ванную.  
  
\- Тогда парацетамол. Ты можешь поставить чайник, пока я его ищу. Знаешь, мне было бы проще искать лекарства, если бы ты перестал постоянно всё менять в аптечке.  
  
Стоять и таращиться на полуоткрытую дверь уборной, которая скрывала Джона, не было никакого смысла, поэтому Шерлок решил наполнить электрический чайник.  
  
\- Ха. Ты и правда это сделал, - сказал Джон, когда снова появился.  
  
Он сунул две таблетки в руку Шерлока.  
  
– Прими их, а я приготовлю чай. Они всё ещё болят там… – Джон махнул рукой в сторону лопаток Шерлока, – … куда ты их обычно убираешь? В смысле, если хочешь, мы можем ещё подождать, но мне кажется, что они не заживут как следует, если ты мне не дашь хотя бы нанести антисептик там, где повреждена кожа.  
  
_Он не собирается убегать._ Эта мысль гудела в голове у Шерлока, не давая думать ни о чём другом. Джон был здесь, зная его давнюю тайну, он всё ещё стоял на кухне и заваривал чай, как ни в чём не бывало. Уже не в первый раз Шерлок обнаружил, что испытывает настоящий трепет, наблюдая, каким внутренним стержнем обладает Джон Уотсон.  
  
\- Ты не… ты не боишься меня, – прошептал Шерлок.  
  
\- Ты думал, что я испугаюсь?  
  
Шерлок опустил взгляд и кивнул.  
  
\- Эй.  
  
Джон подошёл ближе и наклонил голову, чтобы быть в поле зрения Шерлока.  
  
– Я не собираюсь бросать тебя… серьёзно, – тихо рассмеялся он. – Ты, наверно, думаешь, что я ненормальный, раз не ухожу, несмотря на все передряги, в которые мы влипли из-за тебя, но… Шерлок, я и раньше знал, что ты необыкновенный. Ты казался мне удивительным тогда, кажешься им и сейчас. Поэтому я не понимаю, почему должен вдруг передумать, узнав, что ты действительно потрясающий.  
  
Для Шерлока всё это было слишком. Он тяжело опустился на кухонный стул, внезапно потеряв способность одновременно слушать восторги Джона и стоять на ногах. Джон подошёл к нему и мягко положил руку на его обнажённое плечо.  
  
\- Давай начнём с чая, хорошо?  
  
Они сидели в молчании и пили чай. Джон, кажется, не возражал против того, что Шерлок продолжал пристально смотреть на него, и каждый раз улыбался в ответ на виноватые взгляды Шерлока той самой улыбкой, которая была в ходу только между ними. Пока крылья были спрятаны, они не болели, хотя плечи Шерлока всё-таки ныли из-за того, что их выкручивали под невероятными углами. Шерлок осторожно пошевелил лопатками – сначала одной, потом – другой – проверяя диапазон движений…  
  
\- Да, давай посмотрим.  
  
Джон забрал кружку из безвольных пальцев Шерлока и отнёс её в раковину, а потом протянул Шерлоку руку. Раньше он никогда так не делал.  
  
Шерлоку хотелось возразить, хотелось, словно обиженному подростку, спрятаться в своей комнате, но тёплая рука Джона была как раз там, где нужно, и если бы он сейчас ушёл, то всё бы это закончилось. Джон отвёл его к дивану, а потом осторожно развернул, так что он теперь сидел на подушке лицом к стене.  
  
\- Ладно, давай взглянем, – Джон отступил, давая пространство Шерлоку, и натянуто рассмеялся. – Я, э-э, как-то раз лечил крыло у птицы, когда учился на первом курсе. Нашёл её на земле возле здания исследовательского центра и решил, почему бы не попробовать. Но, правда, мне нельзя было держать её у себя в спальне, поэтому не знаю, помог ли я ей чем-нибудь. Может, и нет.  
  
Эта история… она была абсолютно в духе Джона. Он перевязывал дикую птицу, хотя понимал, что так и не узнает, принесла ли его помощь какую-то пользу.  
  
\- Мои побольше, – сказал Шерлок, потому что не смог придумать ничего другого.  
  
\- Да, я видел, – Джон откашлялся. – Они потрясающие, правда.  
  
_Потрясающие._ Опять это слово. Шерлок закрыл глаза, задержал дыхание и выпустил крылья на свет. Его тут же пронзила волна боли, такая сильная, что он согнулся пополам, едва не ударившись лбом о стену. Так бы и произошло, если бы Джон не поймал его за плечо (стараясь пока не дотрагиваться до крыла Шерлока – боже, его оперение наверняка было тусклым и тёмным из-за боли, которую он сейчас испытывал).  
  
\- Тише, – прошептал Джон.  
  
Он ослабил хватку, потом совсем отпустил Шерлока и сделал шаг назад, чтобы освободить пространство.  
  
Шерлок на пробу покачал крыльями. Его правое крыло было явно хуже левого; перья отсутствовали на обоих, но правое было ещё и разбалансированным.  
  
\- Что-то не так при движении, – вслух сказал он.  
  
\- Да, скорее всего.  
  
Джон тихо стоял рядом, пока Шерлок расправлял и поворачивал крылья, пытаясь понять, как свободно он может ими двигать.  
  
\- Можно дотронуться? – наконец, спросил он.  
  
_Да. Нет, Боже, пожалуйста, трогай._ Шерлок уронил голову на грудь и что-то пробормотал, в чём Джон правильно угадал согласие.  
  
Первое прикосновение Джона не было нерешительным, как у Виктора и того маленького мальчика. И не было грубым – он просто опустил ладонь поверх покровных перьев и слегка надавил.  
  
\- О, – выдохнул Шерлок.  
  
\- Слишком сильно?  
  
\- Просто... они чувствительные.  
  
\- Буду иметь это в виду, – пообещал Джон.  
  
Быстрыми и профессиональными движениями он умело распрямлял и разглаживал перья, и в его руках не было и намёка на дрожь, но Шерлок всё равно чувствовал головокружение.  
  
Рассказать ему? Сказать «Джон, твоё внимание к моим крыльям неврологически равносильно поглаживанию моего члена» было бы, наверно, неправильно, но Шерлок уже чувствовал возбуждение, его пенис начал постепенно твердеть в брюках, а если Шерлок умолчит об этом факте, для Джона, скорее всего, это будет чем-то посерьёзнее, чем просто «не очень хорошо».  
  
\- Мне нравится, как они... они правда меняют цвет, да? – тихо спросил Джон. – В смысле, прямо сейчас?  
  
Шерлок обернулся через плечо и увидел, как Джон распрямляет перья, растущие за лопатками и под костями крыла. Его правое крыло, над которым работал Джон, стало заметно светлее левого, перья явно меняли цвет от прикосновений.  
  
\- Они реагируют на эмоции, – наконец, признался Шерлок.  
  
Джон несколько секунд обдумывал это, пока работал.  
  
\- Они темнеют, когда тебе больно, – догадался он.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Шерлок не стал упоминать о другой стороне уравнения – _они становятся ярче из-за тебя и оттого, что ты трогаешь их, чёрт возьми_ – но Джон хорошо разбирался в таких вещах. В поисках подтекста. Наверняка он уже обо всём догадался.  
  
Однако Джон ничего не сказал и просто переключился на работу с левым крылом Шерлока, пока оно тоже не стало слегка переливающего серо-лилового цвета. Это крыло восстановилось намного быстрее, в основном потому что Мориарти здесь больше выщипывал, а не ломал перья. Болезненно-сладостным движением Джон запустил свои пальцы во взъерошенные кроющие перья Шерлока, и тот задрожал от желания.  
  
\- Нравится? – спросил Джон.  
  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и кивнул, не смея говорить вслух.  
  
\- Они отрастут снова? – тихо спросил его Джон. – Не знаю, что делать со сломанными – отрезать их или просто оставить, или...?  
  
\- Они... полиняют, когда придёт время, – также негромко ответил Шерлок. Этот разговор казался ему очень личным, поэтому и говорить нужно было приглушённым и тихим голосом. – Если мои крылья функционируют так же, как и птичьи, то большинство перьев отрастёт заново. Возможно, кроме тех, у которых были повреждены фолликулы.  
  
\- Мне жаль, – прошептал Джон.  
  
Шерлок опустил голову. Его тело обмякло, тепло внимания Джона пересилило оставшуюся боль. Его член теперь полностью затвердел и натягивал ткань брюк – Джон бы сразу заметил, если бы опустил взгляд, но он был полностью сосредоточен на задании. Джон так близко наклонился к крылу Шерлока, что его дыхание взъерошивало мягкий пух под помятыми верхними перьями. Шерлок снова задрожал.  
  
Джон что-то прошептал и придвинулся поближе.  
  
\- Они мягкие, – тихо сказал он. – Чтобы там ни говорил Мориарти, они восхитительно мягкие.  
  
\- С-спасибо.  
  
\- Вот так тебе нравится? – Джон снова зарылся пальцами в перья Шерлока, отчего тот задрожал всем телом. – Потому что мне нравится, как они чувствуются под моими пальцами.  
  
\- Фантастически, – признался Шерлок.  
  
Он опустил взгляд на свою явно заметную эрекцию, которая теперь ещё больше выделялась сквозь ткань брюк.  
  
_Честность – он это ценит._  
  
\- Возможно, слишком нравится, - признался он.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь... о, – выдохнул Джон. Шерлок слегка повернул голову и заметил, как широко раскрылись глаза Джона, когда он заглянул вниз через плечо Шерлока. – Ты сказал, что они чувствительные.  
  
\- Ммммм.  
  
\- Мне прекратить? – прошептал Джон, так что Шерлок почувствовал его дыхание на своём ухе.  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
Губы Джона коснулись его шеи, и Шерлок не смог сдержать стон, он повернулся, Джон прильнул к нему, и их поцелуй вышел мягким, плавным и просто великолепным. Левое крыло Шерлока было зажато между их телами и касалось обнажённой груди Джона. Шерлок совершенно забыл про боль, забыл обо всём на свете, кроме пальцев Джона, которые мягко спустились к его талии, и губ, прижимающихся к его собственным.  
  
\- Боже, мне так давно этого хотелось, – прошептал Джон.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, задыхаясь. Он снова прильнул к Джону, желая получить ещё больше этих чудесных поцелуев, которые Джон был только рад ему подарить. Они целовались, пока шея Шерлока не начала болеть оттого, что ему пришлось держать её согнутой под неудобным углом, и пока его пах не стало покалывать от желания, чтобы к нему прикоснулись. Чтобы там была рука Джона, его рот, его член...  
  
\- Хочу быть под тобой, - сказал Джон и слегка отстранился от Шерлока, чтобы они могли друг друга видеть. – Хочу сидеть на твоём месте, и чтобы ты забрался мне колени и подрочил нам обоим. Хочу, чтобы твоя кожа прижималась к моей, хочу чувствовать твои движения. Боже, ведь ты, наверно, можешь использовать свои крылья для равновесия? Чтобы двигаться вперёд и назад, пока мы оба не кончим? Пожалуйста, скажи, что можешь, Шерлок. Не думаю, что я долго продержусь.  
  
\- Да, – выдохнул Шерлок.  
  
Даже сама мысль об этом была великолепна. И в этот момент – в этот самый миг – он знал, что значит быть любимым.  
  


* * *

  
На крыше было холодно, ветер превратил температуру воздуха из «сносной» в «малоприятную». Шерлок внимательно смотрел на Мориарти, ища малейшие признаки...  
  
\- Поживее, – понукал его Мориарти. – Иди к краю. На кону жизнь твоего бойфренда.  
  
Шерлок забрался на козырёк и посмотрел вниз. Там сновали люди, никто из которых не глядел наверх. Джон скоро будет здесь. Он должен прийти – ведь вселенная наверняка позволит Шерлоку последний раз посмотреть на него? Даст последний шанс, чтобы увидеть...  
  
\- Снимай рубашку, – рявкнул Мориарти. – Быстрее. Дай мне на них посмотреть.  
  
Шерлок подчинился. В этот раз не было никакого смысла аккуратно складывать пальто и рубашку, ведь он здесь задержится ненадолго. Шерлок как можно выше поднял голову и несколько раз втянул сквозь зубы лондонский воздух. Крылья он раскрывать не стал.  
  
Но, кажется, требование Мориарти было скорее абстрактным, чем безотлагательным – он был одурманен видом голой спины Шерлока. Пожирал её взглядом.  
  
\- Думаешь, сможешь взлететь? – спросил он.  
  
Шерлок молча пожал плечами. Он никогда даже не пытался пробовать – было очевидно, что его тело не создано для полёта. Крылья длиной в восемь футов три дюйма были слишком маленькими, чтобы поднять вверх семидесяти килограммового мужчину. Вероятно, он смог бы на них планировать, но у него никогда не было возможности попробовать...  
  
\- Давай, – подгонял его Мориарти. – Покажи их. Прыгай. Либо от тебя останется мокрое пятно на тротуаре, либо все узнают, какой ты на самом деле фрик. И то, и то будет подходящим завершением для твоей славной карьеры. Как это будет, Шерлок? Крылья и пожизненное заключение в правительственной клетке? Или ты дашь своему питомцу посмотреть на твою смерть?  
  
На другой стороне улицы подъехал кэб. Даже с такого расстояния Шерлок видел, что это Джон. Его сердце заныло. Джон не смотрел вверх и не посмотрит, пока не будет слишком поздно.  
  
\- Время выбирать, Шерлок. Неужели подтверждение того, что люди и так о тебе думают, хуже смерти?  
  
Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох. Закрыл глаза. Прыгнул.  
  
И расправил крылья.  
  
  
_  
*8 футов 3 дюйма - примерно 2,5 метра


End file.
